Una verdadera espada libre
by McAbbir
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que falleció Kenshin en su batalla contra Shishio y alguien tan desconocido por el mundo y conocido entre el circulo del antiguo Hitokiri Battosai pondrá fin a una era de dolor.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, solo los tome para crear un mundo ficticio y paralelo distinto al final del manga.

* * *

Se encontraba agonizante, sentía su piel arder era como si las llamas del infierno le quemaran, podía ver su enorme herida en el brazo, lo había dado todo para proteger el Japón, se arrastró por el suelo para agarrar aquella Sakabatô lo único que había quedado de quien fue su figura paterna, su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, Kenshin quien fue traído entre los brazos de Sanosuke junto a Aoshi y Saito, regresaron heridos y sin energías, sus espíritus estaban quebrados porque no pudieron siquiera vengar la muerte de alguien tan querido o cumplir su última voluntad, desde ese momento lo supo, vendrían los años de oscuridad.

Así sucedió, una nueva guerra se extendió por el fragmentado Japón, por lo que tuvo que huir junto a Kaoru de los estragos de la guerra, desde ese entonces se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma para perfeccionar la técnica de su espada el Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu siguiendo con el legado de Kenshin y de su maestra quien también había perecido, no quedaba casi nadie, los Oniwa Banshu eran una sombra de lo que habían sido, solo quedaba un manco Aoshi Shinomori y una Misao Makimachi que aún no se rendía al igual que él. La batalla fue tal que incluso tuvieron ayuda de quien fue una vez rival de Kenshin, el espadachín de la Tenken Soujiro Seta.

– ¿Esto es todo? – Rio profundamente tirando a un lado el cuerpo de quien era su amigo, Sanosuke – Debo decir que hace cinco años si fue un verdadero desafío pero ahora solo me encuentro con puros inútiles – Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre su antiguo discípulo – Aun eres débil Soujiro, esperaba más de ti pero en el fondo sabía que aun seguías siendo ese niño torpe y temeroso.

– ¿Qué espera señor Shishio? Acabe con ellos de una vez – Gritaba su amante Yumi.

– Tranquila, querida – Envaino su Mugenjin – Has como Hoji y disfruta del espectáculo por que será el último.

" _El señor Shishio es el más poderoso, es el más digno para gobernar el Japón y el mundo"_ La mirada de su más fiel vasallo estaba extasiada, sin duda para él era un honor el servir a semejante hombre cuya visión era la grandeza.

– Pero no pierdo con intentarlo, señor Shishio – Respondió el joven espadachín quien al erguirse cayo de rodillas debido al dolor de sus heridas, había probado de primera mano la monstruosa habilidad de su antiguo maestro, la Ichi no Hiken.

– Eres un maldito… – Atrajo la mirada de guerrero vendado, este solo le miraba mientras se arrastraba para alcanzar su espada – Te hare pagar por todo.

– ¿No te das cuenta? – Extendió sus brazos a su alrededor – Mira cómo se encuentran, ¿En verdad creíste que tendrías posibilidad alguna?

– No me importa, no dejares que destruyas lo que tanto le costó a Kenshin construir – Se apoyó con su espada para levantarse, estaba adolorido – Lo harás sobre mi cadáver…

– Acábelos señor Shishio, ya no hay resistencia alguna, el gobierno se ha desmoronado a pedazos al contar con semejantes niños, están desesperados porque saben que es su fin – Extendió su mano derecha a un lado y luego la levanto al aire – ¡Es su fin!

– Bueno, al parecer creo que mi amante y mi fiel mano derecha esperan verme gobernar de una vez el Japón, como verán ya no puedo divertirme – Se llevó su mano a la cintura – Creo que va siendo hora de convertirlos en mi alimento.

Su velocidad era tal que Yahiko sabía que no tendría oportunidad para siquiera evadir aquel potente golpe que recibiría, este era su fin pero aun así no se rendiría, desenvainando su espada hizo frente ante la adversidad y con una sonrisa se enfrentaría a la muerte por que el, viviría a toda costa.

– ¡Voy a vivir!

– ¡No, tu serás mi alimento! Técnica número tres, Gōenkyū – Su espada fue cubierta de fuego a tal punto que no se llegaba a ver el filo de esta debido a que estaba perdida entre la llamarada, alzándola sobre su cabeza y descendiéndola tal cual poderoso rayo, libero una poderosa llamarada que consumió el lugar.

– ¡Yahiko! – Grito la chica de cabellos cortos sin poder hacer nada, sentía como sus costillas estaban rotas.

– Sabes… – Aquella voz los paralizo a todos – Para ser alguien tan habilidoso, eres muy lento, no entiendo como mi estúpido pupilo pudo perder contra ti…

– Esa voz… – La mirada de Misao se ilumino al ver a tan portentosa figura quien tenía sobre sus hombros a Yahiko.

– ¿Quién eres? – Shishio volteo a mirar al recién llegado de manera desafiante ya que para el nadie era rival.

Quien parecía totalmente sorprendida era Yumi que por extraña razón estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y era porque al mirar a ese sujeto algo en su interior le advertía del profundo peligro que corría su amado señor Shishio.

– ¿Quién es ese, señorita Misao? – Pregunto cortésmente Soujiro quien estaba sorprendido por la velocidad con la cual había llegado.

– El es…Hiko Seijuro maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu – Aquella confesión no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes e incluso a Makoto Shishio le pareció sin duda alguna sorprendente.

– El maestro de Hitokiri Battosai – Sonrió – Si tu discípulo no pudo contra mí con su Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás? – Se llevó la espada al hombro.

– Eres un arrogante – Ante sorpresa de todos y sin tiempo de darle para que reaccione, apareció a espaldas de el – Solo te enfrentaste a la sombra de lo que pudo haber sido… Yo.

Aquella confesión hizo enojar a samurái vendado que dé un giro blandió su espada para cortarlo en dos, pero se sorprendió que fue detenida con una rápida estocada, había desenfundado su espada con la, ¿Izquierda? Tanto Hoji como Yumi estaban impresionados por la fuerza y velocidad que desempeñaba aquel recién llegado.

– Cuando Kenshin abandono su entrenamiento en la era Tokugawa, el estaba consciente que su cuerpo no estaba acondicionado para soportar tal técnica de espada – Con su fuerza bruta le hizo retroceder – El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu es la espada libre, una técnica mortal que incluso puede matar a la velocidad de un Dios pero que de no prepararse físicamente también puede matar a su usuario…

Todos estaban en silencio ante la explicación del maestro Hiko quien parecía blandir su espada con solo su mano izquierda, Shishio estaba al límite, sabía que no podía acercarse, así como también el tampoco podría. Para Hiko estar allí era algo que iba más allá de sus emociones, sin duda alguna cuando se entero que Kenshin había muerto lo supo, el destino lo había llamado para cerrar el ciclo, su alumno había originado esta catástrofe porque no había entendido el concepto de la "Espada Libre" y había volcado todo su poder en una causa que hizo que la balanza perdiera su equilibrio desproporcionadamente creando una aberración en los hilos del destino y ahora el debía reparar ese error.

– ¿Vienes a vengar la muerte de tu alumno o acaso piensas derrotarme con el lema de no matar? – Pregunto con curiosidad el guerrero vendado quien estaba intrigado por el nuevo oponente que se cernía enfrente del.

– Yo no vengo por algo tan frívolo, solo he venido a reparar el error que mi estúpido pupilo cometió desde el momento que participo a favor de los realistas aun cuando no estaba preparado, si el tan solo hubiera esperado un año más, se habría dado cuenta que la revolución Meiji no habría necesitado de él para ser lo que es hoy.

– Ya veo, entonces el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu es más que una técnica, es una filosofía de vida en la cual su usuario puede hacer lo que esté en su voluntad siempre y cuando no salga de los parámetros de esta, entonces quieres decir que por causa de Battosai yo surgí como su sucesor, su sombra y que de no haberlo hecho yo habría sido el primer Hitokiri Battosai… – Carcajeo ante su deducción tan elocuente e ilógica – Patrañas…

– Muy en el fondo de tu ser lo sabes, las acciones de Kenshin te orillaron a un punto de inflexión para ser lo que eres, no dudo que seas un maravilloso espadachín pero… – Se detuvo – Lo que influyo en ti no fue el deber como dices ser, en una época de transición tan agitada lo que te influyo fue saber que eras alguien con talento y que los samuráis como Kenshin y tu tienen el poder para cambiar un país fue lo suficientemente como para empujarte en esta campaña de conquista personal, tu no ayudaste por que creíste en la causa, tu ayudaste porque creíste que tendrías un lugar más alto que el Emperador…

Todos estaban en silencio, las palabras del maestro de Kenshin parecían ser tan verdaderas que ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarlas, siquiera Makoto Shishio se inmuto al respecto, salvo que su mirada se volvió más fruncida y aguda. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y su concubina sabia que esas palabras calaron fondo, conocía a su amado y le sorprendía el saber que un hombre que apenas conoce por primera vez parecía conocer más de lo que ella misma siquiera podía imaginar, ¿Acaso eso era el Shinsoku?

– Solo los espadachines con una habilidad casi divina saben de la posibilidad de hacerse con el Japón, Kenshin lo supo al momento en el cual desistió en su lucha y se prometió en no matar, no era solo porque estaba arrepentido, no, él sabía que si blandía su espada de forma mortal pronto se convertiría en un nuevo Shogun aun peor que el anterior, y no dejaría que eso le sucediera, por eso abandono el entrenamiento – Envaino su espada – Fue un tonto, creyó que con el poder que obtendría podría pervertirse, pero si tan solo se hubiera vuelto a mi cuando todo termino… – Se detuvo – Quizás todo esto tampoco habría ocurrido…

– Al parecer eres un hombre con una gran agudeza mental, pudiste ver a través de mí con un solo choque de espada, incluso más que Battosai, ya veo por qué fuiste su maestro, esto quiere decir que si no te derroto no seré el más poderoso, sino que seguiré siendo una sombra en el mundo.

– Miralo como quieras – Se quito la gabardina la cual cayó al suelo estrepitosamente sorprendiendo a los presentes.

" _¿Su capa tiene peso extra?"_ Aoshi quien estaba viéndolo todo mientras agonizaba por su herida no dejaba de analizar las palabras, las expresiones faciales y hasta el más mínimo detalle " _¿Acaso si Kenshin hubiera seguido el mismo régimen de entrenamiento, se convertiría en alguien como él?"_ Todo lo que podía saber era que Kenshin era una sombra, un pequeño atisbo de luz sobre su máximo potencial, pero lo que más le sorprendía a él era el nivel de razonamiento y deducción que mostraba Hiko, ahora entendía el por qué de muchas cosas, la importancia del no matar de Kenshin, su habilidad innata con la espada y la repercusión que tuvo esta en el final de la era Tokugawa.

– ¿Entonces qué dices? – Pregunto Hiko – ¿Luchamos? – De un ágil y grácil movimiento avanzo hacia él.

Shishio quien sonrió ante su disposición de luchar contra el no le hizo esperar y desenvaino su espada, logrando bloquear las primeras decidió atacarle con sus técnicas de fuego, sus espadas chocaban por todo el recinto, Yumi miraba preocupadamente el reloj, poco a poco Shishio se acercaba al límite y podía verlo en sus reacciones, era como una locomotora, mientras más calor y fuego había en la caldera, más fuerza había, mas velocidad, así era Shishio, y esto no pasaba desapercibido por el maestro Hiko, ¿Un hombre que podía incrementar su poder? Eso sí que era nuevo, ahora entendía por qué su estúpido pupilo no pudo ganarle, el muy tonto había decidido luchar contra la balanza con un cuerpo herido y agotado debido al uso excesivo de tan letal técnica como el principio secreto le habían mermado sus fuerzas.

Hiko había saltado con un salto hacia atrás mientras giraba y se colocaba a espaldas de Makoto y envainaba su espada a tal velocidad que era imperceptible al ojo humano y ataco, a quien trato de reaccionar lo más rápido posible pudiendo bloquear una estocada con dificultad mas no asi el golpe que recibió en su pecho el cual le hizo retroceder, su puño era como roca maciza, jamás había sentido un golpe tan fuerte como ese, y sin darle tiempo para reponerse, Hiko avanzo rápidamente hacia él. Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, los chirridos de estas, las chispas que producían cada roce, cada contacto se podían apreciar alrededor.

Yumi sujetaba con fuerza aquel reloj que media el tiempo de actividad física de su amado, sus ojos no podían seguir sus movimientos, eran como deidades divinas luchando por el dominio de una nueva era. En eso el guerrero vendado envaina su espada y con medio giro libera una potente ráfaga de fuego.

– ¡Técnica Nº1 Homuradama!

Para sorpresa de los presentes ninguno pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, aquellas llamas habían sido extintas de un solo tajo horizontal con pura fuerza bruta por parte de Hiko, tal desenvaine había liberado una ráfaga de viento que provoco que el aire a presión disipara aquella llamarada. Shishio estaba sorprendido, la habilidad de Hiko Seijuro era exquisita como ninguna otra, jamás se había enfrentado a un espadachín de tan grandes dotes.

Hoji podía ver con mucha claridad el nivel de ambos sujetos, podía constatar que el señor Shishio era un espadachín habilidoso, pero su oponente no se quedaba atrás, su dominio en el arte de la espada quizás era superior, por primera vez comenzó a temer y no era para menos, la sonrisa de aquel individuo plasmada en su rostro era muy distinta, era de seguridad, era como si ya supiera el desenlace.

– Debo admitir que eres muy bueno – Se coloco su espada en el hombro – Pero no el mejor…

– Veo que eres arrogante – Sonrió levemente – Al parecer crees que aun puedes derrotarme…

– Carcajeo por lo alto – No lo creo, lo sé y sé que no estás preparado para lo siguiente…

– Oh dios mío… Es… – Susurro Sanosuke quien apenas recuperaba la conciencia, sus ojos veían todo difuminado a un hombre de cabellera larga luchar contra el mas a serrino enemigo que pudieron haber tenido – Esa posición – El sujeto había agarrado la espada con las dos manos y con suma cautela la llevo hasta la cintura – Es… Es…

Antes que Shishio pudiera reaccionar ante una de las técnicas tan conocidas, la velocidad con la que esta fue desplegada fue incluso mayor que la que utilizo Battosai en el hacía cinco años atrás, víctima de la incertidumbre no pudo hacer mucho para evitar sucumbir nuevamente ante tal letal técnica.

– Eso es… – Susurro.

– Si, Es el ¡Kuzu Ryu Zen! – Dijo con media sonrisa al rostro

Por primera vez pudo sentir como la técnica era ejecutada con una velocidad y fuerza tan brutal que no le dio tiempo de defenderse, siquiera mentalizarse a resistirla, eran como si nueve relámpagos lo atravesarán, tal y como hace una aguja con sencillez en la tela. Tanto Yumi como Hoji gritaron espantados.

– ¡NO! – Gritaron al unisonó, era como ver a su mismo dios sucumbir y desplomarse, pero su fe fue renovada con la sorpresa de ver al guerrero vendado aun de pie, había resistido el ataque – ¡Señor Shishio!

– ¿Esto es todo? – Luchaba por mantener su cuerpo de pie, podía sentir como su sangre se derramaba equitativamente entre cada uno de sus puntos vitales, e incluso sintió como su corona de metal caia destrozada al suelo, su sangre se derramaba por su frente.

– ¡No es todo!

Lo siguiente no pudo vaticinarlo, sintió como su cuerpo era elevado por los aires, era como si todo el dolor hubiera desaparecido, como si aquel incesante ardor no existiera, se sentía en otro nivel, su mente aun no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, salvo que podía verle la espalda a aquel hombre con la espada levantada mientras descendía, fue allí que lo comprendió, ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero poder del Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki? Fue cuando vio sus piernas caer a unos metros delante del que pudo sentir de nuevo el dolor.

– ¡SEÑOR SHISHIO! – Grito adolorida Yumi al ver tan macabra escena, su amado había sido cortado en dos a una velocidad indescriptible, trato de mirar la espada de su enemigo pero vio como esta carecía de sangre y sobre todo, esta era de filo invertido.

– Maldición… – Tosió sangre, podía ver como su concubina se acercaba hacia él con paso presuroso mientras su vasallo estaba en shock, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho que le hizo retorcerse y gritar – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto mas nunca recibió una respuesta, por lo que insistió – ¿Por qué? Dime…

– Por que la espada libre es una espada llena de vida, jamás morirá sin importar que y si ella tiene que matar para preservar con todas sus fuerzas la vida que le rodea, entonces no cederá, no vacilara y cumplirá su cometido – Dijo – Esa ha sido la filosofía del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, matar para vivir… También una de las causas de las cuales mi estúpido pupilo no quiso terminar su formación – Envaino su espada, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su gabardina.

" _Es un monstruo…"_ Pensó Aoshi, jamás había llegado a ver a alguien con tal habilidad, no merecía llamarse más poderoso, ese hombre era la encarnación viva de un dios, su piel se erizo, por primera vez sintió en su vida el miedo de conocer a alguien tan poderoso y que en cierta forma le aliviaba que no fuese un hombre egoísta _"Supongo que debemos agradecer a los dioses que no sea un loco despiadado"_

Yahiko solo pudo contemplar como Shishio era asistido por su concubina la cual trataba de consolar a su amado, por más que quisiera sonreír y deleitarse en que su venganza había sido completada, no podía, entendía perfectamente el dolor que pasaba aquella mujer y no era para menos, ella amaba a aquel monstruo y este a ella por lo que en un acto de dolor y desespero, ella saco una wakizashi y se apuñalo el corazón para caer tendida sobre el cuerpo de Shishio. Al final nadie había ganado, solo habían luchado por lo que era correcto y debían cargar con el peso de sus decisiones. Hoji cayó de rodillas aun sin poder asimilar el escenario.

– Ya ha acabado… – El moreno se detuvo a ver a su mejor amigo que aun vivía y estaba apoyado con Soujiro en sus hombros – ¿Estás bien, Yahiko?

– ¿Por qué todos tienen que morir? – Pregunto mientras seguía viendo los cuerpos de aquellas dos personas.

– Porque es el Bushido – Respondió Soujiro – Nadie elige como empieza el camino, pero si puede elegir como recorrerlo y acabarlo…

Por fin pudo encontrar las respuesta que alguna vez le había dado el señor Himura en su enfrentamiento, cada persona tenía sus razones para vivir, unas para proteger, otras para ser felices, algunas para conquistar y subyugar pero a fin de cuentas cada una de ellas debía enfrentarse a la prueba máxima, defender lo que creían con todo su ser sin importar si tienen la razón o no, por fin pudo comprenderlo al ver los cuerpos sin vida de ambos seres que representaron una parte de su pasado, nadie podía vivir sin arrepentimiento si vivía y creía en lo que era correcto para ellos. Esa era la respuesta que había encontrado y la cual atesoraría hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
